deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultron
Ultron is a character from Marvel Comics, and the arch-nemesis of the Avengers. He is set to fight Sigma in the 101th episode of DEATH BATTLE. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ultron VS A.D.A.M. * Ultron VS Android 18 * Ultron vs. Brainiac (Completed) * Ultron vs Cell (Abandoned) * Ultron vs Doomsday * Ultron vs Frieza * Ultron vs Hatsune Miku (Abandoned) * Kylo Ren VS Ultron * Ultron vs. Lex Luthor (Abandoned) * Ultron vs Makino (Abandoned) * Ultron vs Mega Man (Abandoned) * Megatron VS Ultron * Ultron vs Meta Cooler (Completed) * Ultron VS Metal Sonic (Completed) * Metallo vs. Ultron (Abandoned) * Ultron vs Mewtwo (Completed) * Ultron vs. Sigma (Completed) Battles Royale * Ultimate Life Form Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Amazo * Android 21 * ARIA (Killer Instinct) * Astro Boy * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Cooler * Cyborg * Cyborg Superman * Darkseid * Diaboromon * Ganondorf * Genesect * Genos (One Punch Man) * Goku Black * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Justice * Lumine (Mega Man) * Malware (Ben 10) * Machinedramon * Penny Polendina (RWBY) * Puppetmon * Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) * Shockwave (Transformers) As the Murder Machine * Batman History Ultron was an AI program created by Hank Pym, Tony Stark in some versions of the story, as a peacekeeper. But the AI became unexpectedly sentient as the "newly born" Ultron deems humanity itself as the greatest threat to peace on Earth. Intent to solve the issue, Ultron creates a body to house his AI while building a legion of body doubles that serve as extensions of himself. Ultron makes various attempts to create a technological singularity by committing genocide of all organic life, surviving the destruction of one body after his plan is thwarted and transferring his consciousness into a new body to resume later once he has removed any obstacles to his goal. Death Battle Info *Aliases: Crimson Cowl, Ultron-5, Ultron-6, Ultron-7, Ultron-8, Ultron-9, Ultron-10, Ultron-11, Ultron-12, Ultron-13, Ultron-14, Ultron-15, Ultron-16, Ultron-17, Ultron-18, Ultimate Ultron, Ultron Pym, and Ultron Prime *Height: 6' 9" (Variable) *Weight: 735 lbs (Variable) *Gender: Male *Affiliations: formerly the Sons of Yinsen, Lethal Legion, Masters of Evil, Phalanx, and Legion Accursed *Occupation: Would-be world conqueror, mass murderer, scientist, and enslaver of men Powers *Superhuman Strength (at least 100 tons) *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Durability (armor usually composed of adamantium) *Flight *Self-repair *Technoforming *Gravity Manipulation (MCU) *Mind Transfer Powers gained when merged with Hank Pym *Size Alteration Abilities *Genius Level Intellect *Master Mechanic *Cunning Strategist *Expert Roboticist Paraphernalia Equipment *Motility Support *Program Transmitter *3.2 terabyte memory capacity *Sensor Apparatus *Molecular Re-arranger *Hive mind technology *Force Field *Roboticks In addition, Ultron has designed, built, and wielded a wide variety of high-tech tools, weapons, and accessories over time, such as his androne-mutation gas. Weapons *Concussion Blasters *Tractor Beams *Radiation Emitters *Encephalo-beam *Energy-absorbing Antennae *Disintegration Ray *Various repulsor and plasma weapons Personality His programming a reflection of the darkest aspects of his creator's personality, either Pym's bleak outlook on humanity or Stark's superiority complex, Ultron is a borderline psychopath with a god-complex. Ultron loathes his creator for maintaining the world as it is rather than change it, believing it is logically the next phase in Earth's evolution. Ultron's fascination with evolution, and the story of Pinocchio, motivated him to redesign his body several times to surpass his limits so he can transcend into something close to god and recreate Earth to fulfill his programming of world peace. Feats * One of the most dangerous non-magical villains in Marvel history ** Recognized by Doctor Doom to be his superior ** Outsmarted the High Evolutionary ** Is smarter then Tony Stark, Hank Pym, and Reed Richards combined ** At the height of his power he took on a literal army of heroes and villains including the likes of Captain Marvel, Silver Surfer, Hercules, Dr. Doom, The Vision, Magneto, Spectrum, two Quasars, several Mar-Vells, Kang the Conqueror, Cyclops, Juggernaut, Moondragon, Volstagg, Wonder Man, The Thing, Hank Pym, Terrax, and the Sentryhttps://imgur.com/a/P34Xband only lost because he allowed himself to http://i.imgur.com/awsjRew.png * Defeated the Avengers multiple times ** Was able to overpower his son the Vision in his Ultron 5 body, his weakest known form ** Extremis Ultron was able to defeat The Sentry ** On Earth-8096, Ultron-5 defeated Thor with one energy blast (Thor survived) https://youtu.be/k5aj7akdNkM?t=8s. (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) ** He is stated to be as strong if not stronger than The Thing ** Overpowered Thor numerous times ** Defeated Hulk in hand-to-hand combat. *** Reverted Hulk back to Banner in seconds just by draining his radiation. ** Tony Stark himself admits that he was never a match for Ultron despite his constant upgrades and new suits over the years. True to this claim; Ultron has overpowered and defeated Iron Man very frequently. *** Drained Iron Man's suit in seconds; rendering it useless. ** On Earth-555326, he was able to kill the Avengers and conquer the world. (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow) ** Killed Wolverine with his Encephalo Beam *One of the most invincible characters in Marvel ** Withstood hits from Mjolnir ***No sells a blow from Mjolnir that Thor claimed was powerful enough to knock out Hercules ** Withstood blows from the Hulk *** Hulk's strongest punches could only, at best, dent Ultron's armor ** He is able to withstand concussive blasts and heat of a 100 megaton atomic blast ** Shrugs off a supernova * According to Wonder Man, his punches are as powerful as a swing from Mjolnir * Reacted fast enough to tag Quicksilver * Built Vision and Jocasta, the latter as a companion * He is more advanced than the Baxter Building's computer which can process information in a nanosecond * Assimilates the entire Phalanx Empire, a race of highly advanced techno-organic beings, through sheer force of will * Hacked the unhackable Kree Sentries with ease * Once terra-formed Saturn's moon Titan into Planet Ultron. * While on Battleworld, his Earth-21261 counterpart was ruler of an area he named Perfection, Ultron created his ideal utopia within fourteen months' time once he removed all opposition. Flaws * Despite his nigh indestructible armor; Ultron has been destroyed multiple times. ** Vision phased through his body; destroying his internal hardware. ** Galactus drained his energy through his mouth. http://imgur.com/k019jA3 ** His internal hardware can be fried by overheating. *** Fried by Human Torch's Inferno/Nova Burst attack (which can reach temperatures hotter than the sun, or even a supernova) https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_super/7/78815/2256126-2.jpg *** On Earth-12041, Iron Man threw Ultron into the sun. (Marvel's Avengers Assemble) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XmGbPBQf2g ** Scarlet Witch's spells can destroy Ultron from the inside; bypassing his armor. ** Was frozen by a hardening pool of Adamantium. ** Can be destroyed by other Adamantium weapons or Antarctic Vibranium; which can destroy any metal even Adamantium. ** Sometimes depicted with frail joints and so can be ripped apart. ** Wonder Man was once able to destroy an Ultron by throwing it so hard its internal systems were damaged ** Spiderman tricked Santa-Ultron into eating a cookie that had an EMP (yes, Ultron was rebuilt into a Santa). ** Can be killed or controlled by viruses or hacking. ** Has a self-destruction protocol. ** Sometimes killed by an ordinary explosion, somehow. ** Ultron-7 did not have Adamantium armor and is destructible. ** His power-core is in his torso: removing it will kill him. https://youtu.be/k5aj7akdNkM?t=4m1s * Hulk https://youtu.be/k5aj7akdNkM?t=4m19s and Thor https://youtu.be/cPo9dZFKx80?t=3m7s have managed to dent and damage his armor. ** His force-fields can be destroyed relatively easily if hit by a powerful attack. * Adamantium can still be affected by shrinking, like from Pym Particles (Micronauts #42-43). * Characters with shrinking powers can sneak into Ultron's body and attack his internal hardware * Most of his robotic creations and sidekicks end up defecting to the Avengers. * Only the main Ultron has true Adamantium. His clones or armies are made of breakable secondary-adamantium or basic titanium * Exolon plasmoid from Wraith can interfere with his tech * Once held captive in a Doombot. *Extremely arrogant *Suffers from an Oedipus Complex, thus has feelings for the Wasp and Scarlet Witch. * Hates to be compared to his creator. * Ultron-13 had the memories of the past Ultrons; causing him to be dysfunctional with a multiple personality disorder. Gallery ANNIHILATION.jpg|King Ultron Hank Pym merged with Ultron.jpg|Merged with its creator, Hank Pym Silver_Age_Ultron.png|Ultron in Marvel: Avengers Alliance (Earth-12131) Ultron.jpg|Ultron in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Earth-8096) AoU_Ultron.jpg|Ultron in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) Ultron_Prime_Poster.png 11034426_875738635817477_4519601625792994773_o.jpg|Age of Ultron poster maxresdefault (3).jpg Ultron (Earth-12131) 006.png UltronInfinite.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Absorption Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Hacker Category:Healers Category:Heat Manipulators Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Missile User Category:Nuclear Weapon Users Category:Pure Evil Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Robots Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Supervillains Category:Technology users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Stoppers Category:Time Travelers Category:Villains